


Mabel is a Lumberjack, She's Okay!

by ZAMBOT_3



Series: Gravity Falls Au Naturale [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Body Hair, F/M, Hair Kink, Hairy, Hairy Woman, Incest, Pubic Hair, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZAMBOT_3/pseuds/ZAMBOT_3
Summary: Dipper and Mabel have both grown up a lot since they left Gravity Falls, and Dipper has become quite uncomfortable with one particular aspect of Mabel's growing up, her decision to never shave. Unfortunately, on laundry day, he becomes intimately aware with the real reason her decision bothers him.





	Mabel is a Lumberjack, She's Okay!

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission for @adamnemo421 on Twitter and one I was honestly more than happy to take. Follow me at twitter(.)com/NsfwSwindle to keep up to date with both me and the availability of commission slots.

“Laundry day laundry day~” Mabel sang as she moved to and from the washing machine, juggling whites, darks, detergents, and everything else she needed.

 

Saturday was laundry day and the Pines twins switched off handling laundry every week. Today, however, was Thursday, it had been Mabel’s turn and as usual, she’d procrastinated to the very last. They were both quite literally down to their last articles of clothing apiece and even then Dipper practically had to force her to start doing the laundry. This was unusually lazy behavior even for her, but Dipper didn’t care to rationalize it, only needing some decently clean shirts and pants. Thankfully neither of them had any classes today, so Mabel had all day to catch up.

 

Dipper was reclining on their living room couch, reading a magazine article about haunted bus stops. He had told Mabel a hundred times that the sooner she started laundry the less there’d be for her to do, but in this case, it just meant less for him to do when it became his turn so he’d let it slide for now. Still, the fact they were both down to their very last articles of clothing gave him quite the uncomfortable reminder; that his sister had developed just as much as he had, and in some ways more.

 

“Dipper can this be dried?” Mabel asked.

 

Dipper looked up to see his Summerween t-shirt held up to Mabel’s face.

 

“Yeah, no don’t it’ll get shrunk.” Dipper replied.

 

Puberty had hit them both hard, but Mabel seemed to especially take a shine to it. Her legs and arms were both hairy, truthfully only slightly less so than Dipper’s and he could see thicker hair trailing up her midsection from her privates. She was wearing a simple bra and a pair of boxer shorts giving Dipper a clear view of the other half of puberty, her womanly curves and well-developed body, freckles dotting her shoulders and chest. 

 

“Can’t you shave that stuff.” Dipper said as he returned to his article and Mabel turned to begin to leave, “You look like a lumberjack.”.

 

“Mabel is a lumberjack, she’s okay~!” Mabel sang unperturbed as she continued to the laundry room.

 

Dipper scoffed as he continued reading. His reading was, once again interrupted, however, as his shirt was thrown in his face.

 

“Gch, what the- Mabel?!” Dipper yelped in surprise as he tossed the shirt onto the floor.

 

Mabel looked at him with a scrunched up frown that made Dipper’s heart sink worried he’d actually offended his twin. Mabel’s face quickly evaporated into a giggle at Dipper’s reaction, clearly not having been serious. 

 

“What’s the matter Dipper, have an issue with Mabel ‘au naturale’?” she asked, raising her arms above her head, revealing her unshaven pits, and performed a pirouette for him giving him a view from all sides.

 

“Yeah, kinda y’know. Gals should be more hygienic.” Dipper muttered grumpily, conspicuously dropping his opened magazine in his lap.

 

Truthfully Dipper had a bigger issue with Mabel’s body. The fact he found her body almost irresistibly sexy, hair and all. It wasn’t right at all to be feeling that way, especially for his twin, but ever since their bodies started changing he could’ve sworn Mabel became more irresistible by the day. Or at least he would've sworn if he wasn't hopelessly in denial about the whole situation, Mabel just ought to put more attention in her appearance was all, and not in clothes and makeup and instead perhaps a razor.

 

“Hygienic? Ha, I bet I take much better care of my hair than you do Dipper.” Mable replied with a big smirk.

 

Mabel hopped onto the couch with Dipper causing her brother to recoil further onto his side of the couch away from her.

 

“Wanna compare?” Mabel asked outstretching a leg towards Dipper.

 

“N-No I don’t Mabel!” Dipper exclaimed, straightening himself up and accidentally knocking his magazine off of himself in the process, confirming Mabel’s suspicions in the process. 

 

Mabel smiled at the sight of Dipper’s tent, it seemed she wasn’t the only one who’d done a bit of growing. She put her leg down and placed a hand on Dipper’s broad lightly haired chest with her other sneaking its way between his legs, giving him a firm grope. Dipper gave a yelp of surprise but wasn’t in a position to move away from her touch. Mabel closed the distance between them even more, a sweet smile on her face as her hand rubbed against the fabric of his boxer’s feeling for that cock stashed away inside.

 

“Mabel, what’re you-?! We’re siblings!” Dipper protested.

 

“Which makes this all the more mysterious. That your Dip-stick would get this hard for your _twin_ _ sister _ !” Mabel replied in a scandalized tone, “This is quite the... _ Hairy _ situation you’re stuck in~”

 

Dipper’s face flushed as Mabel giggled at him. Before he could say anything in retort Mabel closed the small distance between them completely, carefully hopping into his lap and locking his lips with hers. Dipper resisted at first, but like always, he quickly acquiesced to Mabel’s demands. Dipper’s tongue imitated Mabel’s before long, offering no resistance against her exploring organ as their tongues collided. His hands found themselves naturally resting on his sister’s hips which were themselves moving back and forth, grinding her crotch against his.

 

“Jesus Mabel.” Dipper exclaimed as their lips parted, “That kiss was-”.

 

“I know, I’ve been practicing.” Mabel interrupted, slowly licking her lips as she looked down at Dipper’s body.

 

His muscles were well defined, though he still looked scrawny more often than not when clothed. He didn’t have a massive amount of chest hair, but looking just a bit further down was quite the happy trail, a trail Mabel couldn’t wait to explore. Before they could get to that though, they had much too many clothes on for any sort of fun, something Mabel needed to remedy. Her bra naturally had to be the first thing to go, unclasping it from behind her back and tossing it aside, savoring Dipper’s stunned gaze at her beautiful titties. As Dipper stared at her Mabel grabbed him by the wrist and pulled a hand up to her chest. 

 

Mabel moaned as Dipper gave her chest a squeeze without warning. His sister’s perfectly shaped c-cups were the first tits he’d ever gotten to touch and now he needed more and more. He didn’t need Mabel’s help grabbing the other tit and he wordlessly groped and squeezed, fumbling with her hard nipples, each accidental brush sending a jolt through Mabel who was quickly soaking through her boxers. She had dreamt of feeling Dipper’s hands explore her for so long and for some reason since they’d grown up he’d been much less inclined to wrestle with her, starving her of those accidental touches that used to drive her crazy. As Dipper continued with his clumsy affection, Mabel’s hands reached between his legs, slipping his cock from out of his fly. Dipper didn’t seem to notice, entranced too much by her chest though she didn’t mind playing with her brother’s nice penis, very hard, but uniquely soft as she’d heard dicks described for some time.

 

Dipper finally took notice to what she was doing as she rubbed him, giggling as his pink head leaked pre in anticipation.

 

“Hngh, Mabel…:” Dipper moaned.

 

“What’s wrong, bro? Don’t like me touching your stiffy?” Mabel teased as she pawed at his penis with both hands, rubbing them all over the sensitive member.

 

Dipper didn’t reply but he rose up from under Mabel, knocking her over as he landed on top of her. Mabel gave a gasp of surprise which quickly morphed into a coo of pleasure as Dipper took the reins. His hands moving to her chest before slowly trailing down her sides and to her hips, his desire clear on his face while Mabel smiled at him. Dipper hooked his thumbs into the waist of Mabel’s boxers and started pulling them down. Mabel blushed and raised her legs to help Dipper slip off her underwear. Dipper’s breath hitched slightly after Mabel’s boxers were tossed aside, revealing her completely naked body. It was quite possible Mabel had never shaved in her life, something Dipper was finding extremely primal and sexy. Mabel’s brown bush was wild and untamed, obscuring her wet slick pussy, and traveling up her navel. Her inner thighs were also touched with hair as were her legs which were about as hairy as Dipper’s own though she lacked the same amount of hair he had on his arms.

 

“I should've known you had a thing for lumberjacks Dipper. Tell me, do you know if Wendy shaved?.” Mabel teased.

 

“Sh-shut up!” Dipper exclaimed, yanking his own boxers off.

 

Mable wanted to tease him some more but found herself too preoccupied looking all over his body. Dipper’s chest had broadened since they were kids and he had quite the manly amount of chest hair now though her eyes naturally traveled much further south. Dipper’s dick was the biggest she’d ever seen, truthfully the only one she’d ever seen in person, and his happy trail led straight to a mound of brown hair mirroring her own. Dipper’s cock was about 6 and a half inches hard, and already with a gleam of pre, giving away his virginity and lack of experience. 

 

Dipper nervously shuffled closer, positioning himself between Mabel’s legs resting his penis on Mabel’s mound as he looked to her for approval. Mabel nodded eagerly, her anticipation silencing her as her soaking pussy waited for something to fill it. Dipper grabbed his cock and moved it lower, his head moving down her lips slowly until he felt her entrance. Dipper slid in as Mabel’s vagina accepted him effortlessly, filling her in one thrust. Mabel’s body tensed but she quickly relaxed as Dipper gave her what she’d wanted for years. A real dick felt so much better than a dildo she immediately decided. Dipper wasted no time in moving his hips, his virgin eagerness coming to bear quickly as he started thrusting as hard as possible as soon as possible. Thankfully, Mabel was already worked up enough to prevent Dipper’s eagerness from hurting her, coincidentally working in the overexcited dork’s favor while his hips slammed down into his sister’s.

 

“I knew you found me  _ irresistible _ ~” Mabel confided, pulling Dipper in closer as her legs closed around his hips.

 

“Wh-what brother doesn’t love his sister?” Dipper asked.

 

“Oh~ Dipper~” Mabel moaned in romantic exaggeration before Dipper silenced her with a kiss, their tongues meeting again while Dipper’s hand crept to her chest once more.

 

Dipper’s hard pace continued unabated while his and Mabel’s tongues fought with the other his hand massaging her chest all the while. He was high on Mabel, indulging in all those carnal thoughts he’d had for her that he had kept deep deep inside, and now he was keeping something else deep inside as he swung his hips back and pumped into Mabel’s hairy pussy again and again. He and his sister’s lips were now only parting so they could take a breath or moan for the other.

 

“Oh my- Di-Dipper~” Mabel moaned as her nails dug into his back. She hadn’t cum yet, but Dipper was only getting rougher and rougher with her, she almost asked for him to slow down, never having expected Dipper to be so forward when she’d imagined this scenario numerous times in the past, but it felt too good to ask him to reel it in.

 

Unfortunately for Mabel, she hadn’t expected Dipper to be as quick a shot as he proved to be either.  He gave a groan of mixed enervation and pleasure as he began cumming inside her. Mabel bit her lip as she felt an unexpected warmth enter her for the first time, toes curling at the feeling. As if only now realising that who he was humping was his twin sister Dipper pulled out in panic after he had already started cumming as deep as he could. The last of his cum spilled onto Mabel’s bush as she giggled at his sudden turn for the spastic. Mabel lay there giggling both at her brother and the wholesome feeling she felt at having been filled as Dipper kneeled above her panting in exhaustion.

 

Dipper fell back into Mabel’s embrace, pressing his face into the crook of her neck and passionately kissing her as she ran her fingers through his hair. Mabel felt she could get used to the feeling of her brother atop her, finding the feeling of pressure quite cozy. She didn’t get to cum, but they would correct that error later, for now she would let Dipper rest, they had nothing but time together.


End file.
